


Great Day, Indeed~!

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Great Day, Indeed~!

It was good weather for heading out to the beach, Fuji decided one morning. 

Saeki requested he come by, which lead to Kikumaru and Kawamura being invited, which lead to Momo, Ryoma, and the rest of the regulars being invited, as well. Of course, Ryoma wasn't in a beach kind of mood today; more of a tennis kind of mood, but that wasn't exactly surprising. Kikumaru and Momo each grabbed hold of the freshman's arms and forced him onto the train. Next thing he knew, they were all in Chiba.

Pity he forgot to bring his bathing suit, thinks Ryoma; not that it prevented his senpai-tachi from trying to drown him in the ocean, or anything.

After dropping him bottom first, knee-deep into the tide, Ryoma tilted his head up to see the rays of the sun glaring right into him, and the silhouette of someone's hand. He grabbed a hold without really thinking, and was hoisted up. Ryoma blinked the ultra-violet abuse from his eyes, and caught the gaze of two very exuberant eyes, matched with a big smile....

... barely three inches away from his face. He yelped in discomfort and fell backward with a heavy splash.

So that's what his day turned into. Of all the people to run into, it had to be him. Aoi Kentarou must not have been taught the concept of personal space, or his team was just stupid for letting him act the way he did. There was also the matter of volume control, which clearly he did not have. That boy's voice could wake the dead.

Even so, he wasn't half bad at tennis. Maybe if they could ditch the beach and hit the nearest courts, today wouldn't be a complete waste of time.

Ryoma began to walk away, knowing Aoi would follow. And follow he did, chirping on about the weather, about the Nationals, and before they knew it, they reached the showers.

\---

Ryoma felt ridiculous.

He knew the sun would dry his wet clothes in no time. However, Aoi insisted he borrow some clothes. Never being one to waste his time in a lost argument, Ryoma complied, and soon regretted it.

It was hard to walk five steps without having to pull up his pants. How the hell was he supposed to play tennis like this?

Unless, Aoi had no intention of playing. This was becoming glaringly obvious when they stopped for ice cream, and took a seat in the middle of a vacant playground.

"Ano sa-" Ryoma muttered, as he bit into the cone of his ice cream. "-you really don't have to sit that close."

Aoi licked his lips and smiled. "Am I sitting too close, Echizen-kun?"

He's lowered the bill of his cap, "Just a bit," Ryoma said, and took another bite of his cone, swallowing after three chews. "And you're loud."

Not appearing to have heard a word he said, Aoi observed the shorter boy's complexion closely and chuckled.

"Echizen-kun."

"What?" Ryoma lifted his face and felt the breath of the other boy roll across his face. It sent a quiver down his spine.

"You've got ice cream on your face!"

"Hu-" but before Ryoma could think to do anything about it, Aoi had already wet his thumb with his tongue and began to wipe the corner of Ryoma's mouth, stopping at the center of his lips. He then drew his thumb back and wiped the sticky contents from his thumb.

Ryoma just stared, eyes wide, mouth agape. What the hell was that supposed to be?

"Is something wrong?" Aoi asks, smiling as if nothing had happened. Ryoma felt like destroying the other boy in tennis, or at least running away, whatever. Just as long as they were no longer sitting here, this close, in public, in the heat, practically licking ice cream off each others' faces. 

Of course, any swift movement would result in him losing his pants, and Aoi didn't have a pair of dry underwear for him to borrow. 

Great day to be at the beach indeed. Fuji-senpai was full of it. 

[ E N D ]

EXTRA: Upon thinking that, he sure hoped that FLASH and SNAP in the background was only his imagination while Aoi "cleaned" his lips up.


End file.
